sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Mapping
limits for sins in a map are 512 planets,& 512 stars ancient gifts map you have to add the map name to the galaxy.manifest and alter the number of files at the top http://forums.sinsofasolarempire.com/341528 http://forums.sinsofasolarempire.com/322124 installing maps tool I found a way to preview a map. You start a game, "Surrender" and then click "Keep playing". This makes the whole map visible Clubber-t 15:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- A critical point no one seems to mention - when you make a map in Galaxy Forge, it will not always show up under "custom maps". The location seems to depend on the radius of your star/galaxy. If you enter a value above 300, for example, you are apparently "huge", and won't show up on any of the lists. If you make a map where the radius is 100, your map will be listed with the small maps. To sum it up again: your map may not be showing up because it is the wrong size. Reduce the radius, even if planets are left hanging outside the radius. ---- Here's how to fix the problem of getting a custom map made in galaxy forge to work in Sins; both to see the map in the first place and then to be playable (rather than instant defeat). Firstly : Make sure Sins is installed on C: Drive (as opposed to in Program Files) 2: Once you have made the map in Forge, open it up in notepad. 3: The heading should read : TXT versionNumber 1 isBrowsable TRUE browsePictureName "" browseName "" browseDescription "TODO - Add Description Here." isFirstCapitalShipIsFlagship TRUE planetArtifactDensity 0.150000 planetBonusDensity 0.400000 4: Change this to : TXT versionNumber 0 isBrowsable TRUE browsePictureName "ScenarioPicture-UserGenerated" browseDescription "IDS_CUSTOMGALAXY_DESCRIPTION_USERGENERATED" isFirstCapitalShipIsFlagship TRUE planetArtifactDensity 0.150000 planetBonusDensity 0.400000 5: Make sure that this file is saved in 'C...\Sins of a Solar Empire\Galaxy' and not 'Users/Name/appdata' The map will come up in Small, Medium etc Scenarios, and should work fine. Hope this is some help to other people who have spent ages on a map in Forge, only to not be able to play it! ---- Why doesn't my map open in galaxy forge or in the maps screen? ---- After going through several pages and trying to use the search feature I was frustrated and thought other new users (newbs) like me would appreciate this. It might be here in other forums or burried with the 16 pages of posts.. but hey maybe it will help out someone else figure this out quicker rather than googling it. 1. Apparrently MODS, MAPS, Tools (Galaxy Forge) and "core" GAme (patch 101-105) all have different versions that need to match to work!! Example i am running game patch 105 which i guess is version 1.05 probaly from around march 2008. The current game at xmas 2008 is at version 1.1 (110) and i using 7 sins mod 1.3d which should run on game patch 105. Galaxyforge v1.1 does not open the maps i DL or the screen is just black blank. --- What does all this mean? if you DL a map and want to use it then you need to make sure that it align with the Game core and tools set. Ex. GalaxyForge 105 runs with = Map versionNumber 1 = game patch (bonus pack)105 = Mod (made for that patch) Old version can DL here: http://solar.filefront.com/developer/StarDock_Corp;27782 **Newest** Ex. GalaxyForge 11 runs with = Map versionNumber 2 = game 1.1 = Mod (made for that patch) --- Can i change the maps from previous versions to work on Galaxy forge or my new updated game?? YES To make a map you made in galaxyforge load in-game, open the map file that you DL (ex. FunGalaxy.galaxy) with notepad and in the first or second line it would say "versionNumber" and the number 0 next to it. You must change this 0 to a 1 (or to a 2). Save to Galaxy folder as usual and you will be able to run. To open up dev maps in galaxyforge, do the opposite. (Open file with notepad edit the versionNumber from 1 to a 0 and you are set - NOTE: this depends on which version of GalaxyForge you are using) Forge Tools v1.1 = Just open up the 1.05 map files in Notepad and change versionNumber to 2 on top. Of course this is an inconvenience but it's not too bad. As well you need to have Microsoft .Net 2.0, a microsoft system update or dl from microsoft. Most recent xp and vista user should have this already. --- How to use the map in the game?? vista Install *.galaxy file to: D:\Program Files\Stardock Games\Sins of a Solar Empire\Galaxy Or MOd Maps = Custom Map entries: C:\Users\\AppData\Local\Ironclad Games\Sins of a Solar Empire\Galaxy * Note: this is a hidden directory which means you should in windows explorer Tools -> FOlder Options -> View --> SHow hidden files & Folders as well as Hide protected operating system files. ** undo this once finished ** ---- if you want to create maps to work with particular mods like mad scientist, 7deadly sins,distant stars,solar sins etc, you can copy the "GalaxyScenarioDef.galaxyScenarioDef" from the gameinfo folder to the folder cotaining galaxy forge GalaxyForge 1.0 : You can see the Templates in the GSDef file and the Scenario Templates in the map itself (not to mention easy placement throughout the map. Wormhole interconnectivity is not possible (not between different stars/planets) GalaxyForge 1.1: You can't see the Templates in the GSDef file nor Scenario Templates in the map itself which makes placing, creating, etc a royal PITA. Wormholes and anything in different stars can be connected very easily. You CAN fix the player start points! Try a nice balancing act. I personally recommend GF1.0 for creating the map. I made a 4 player Freelancer Map for 7DS with 301 planets using nothing but GalaxyForge 1.0 (the GSDef is tweaked out with dozens of templates, so no scenario templates on it). The map itself took a few days to do, then adding the templates was easy work. Now, I could have added 25-30 scenario templates easily and added them in with GalaxyForge 1.0, but had I been working in GalaxyForge 1.1 as it is currently such would be almost impossible. Star/Clad knows the issues and hopefully resolved not being able to see GSDef templates and map scenario templates. Since I don't have GF1.1, can someone confirm that GSDef templates and scenario templates cannot be seen (I had GF1.1, but deleted it promptly.). 1.Create you maps in GF1.0, add all your scenario templates (doesn't seem to be a limit on the number of scenario templates you can add) to the map using notepad. 2.Re-open in GF1.0 and apply all the scenario templates to your worlds. 3.If you are done, just change the ver # from 1 to 2, open in GF1.1 to fix player start points and other fun stuff. 4.Play map in SINS 1.13 or whatever version it is. 5.If you need to add wormhole interconnectivity (wormholes in different stars -or planet-planet via phaselanes for long ass travel), change the ver # from 1 to 2, then open in GF1.1 and do that. •**If you save the map in GF1.1, information is added that makes problems with opening it in GF1.0. •I recommend that you complete your map and if you must add wormhole interconnectivity, you do so at the VERY end of the process. •If you change the ver #, cut the stuff added by GF1.1, and re-open your map in GF1.0 you will lose all your wormhole interconnectivity. •GalaxyForge 1.1 is very handy if you have a multi-star map with wormholes from one star connecting to another wormhole in another star and for fixing start points. ---- GalaxyForge 1.05 (FILEFRONT HOSTED) (for 1.05 or general mapping without wanting to shoot yourself in the face with a Bowel Disruptor set to Burning Anal Geyser) This is the original file from Star/Clad with the original GalaxyScenarioDef file (GSDef). To get galaxy files to work in vanilla Sins: You need to put the galaxy file in your '.../Stardock Games/Sins of a Solar Empire/Galaxy '''directory. To get galaxy files to work in Entrenchment: You need to put the galaxy file in your '.../Sins of a Solar Empire/Entrenchment/Galaxy '''directory. Then you have to add it to the '''galaxy.manifest '''file in the Entrenchment directory. This is a new step because Entrenchment uses a different system to keep track of where all the files are, to make it possible to stack mods. Likely vanilla Sins will eventually switch over to this system. To add it to the manifest file, add 1 to the fileCount at the top, then add another fileName. Make sure you spell fileName properly (capital N) and make sure you have quotes around the actual name. In short, make sure you are using the exact same formatting. Don't use the folder under user settings (on vista, it's part of the User directory, on XP, it's part of the Documents and Settings dir). It will cause instant game loss, this folder is for maps created with the in-game map creator. If your map is in the manifest file, you've put it in the right location, and it's still not showing up in the appropriate spot (Small,Medium,Large), open it in notepad and confirm that the version is 3. Version 2 maps will not show up no matter what you do, because they will cause a crash if you try to load them. If you've got a version 3 map that won't show up, and you've edited your manifest file properly (don't forget to change the count at the top!), Also, some mods may cause your game to use a different manifest file. If your map isn't showing up after putting it in the manifest file, and it's the right version, disable any mods and check if it shows up. I can't get my map to show up on the "browser" thing. I put it in my galaxy folder and started the game. It showes up in the normal game, but not in Entrenchment... help anyone? there isa small program available for this EXACT problem. it can be downloaded here http://files.filefront.com/manifest+managerzip/;13469252;/fileinfo.html also if you have any old maps that you want to play then I have also written a map updater here http://files.filefront.com/sins+map+updater+v118rar/;13469236;/fileinfo.html